Music of Life
by AirmanLance
Summary: Miranda and Shepard  M  after Mass Effect 2. Shepard plays guitar and sings, even battle harden personel know how to have a good time with music. Also I may do more chapters but I dont know yet.


**Disclaimer crap, I do not own Mass Effect or any of the character. I do not own either song. First one is 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum, and the second is 'Your guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

Miranda just walked off the elevador at the top floor of the Normandy when she heared a deep voice that could only belong to one man reach her ears. Tho she couldn't hear what he was saying from were she was she moved closer to his door and gentaly opened it. As the door opened her ears were field with the sounds of a guitar playing and his deep voice ringing out. She saw him siting on the edge of his bed, his firey red hair slicked back and still wet. His eyes closed tho she new that still barely hid his ocean blue eyes. His heavily muscluar body almost bare with the exception of shorts. Normanly she would quickly walk over and sit down, this time tho it was the song that made her stop in her tracks and watch the man siting on his bed playing.

Picture perfect memories,  
>Scattered all around the floor.<br>Reaching for the phone cause, I cant fight it anymore.  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.<br>For me it happens all the time.

Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<p>

Its a quarter after one, Im a little drunk,  
>And I need you now.<br>Said I wouldnt call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
>And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.<p>

Yes Id rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
>Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.<br>And I said I wouldnt call but Im a little drunk and I need you now.  
>And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.<br>I just need you now.  
>Oh baby I need you now.<p>

She knew he wasn't singing to her, no he was singing to the only woman who would be stupid enough to turn down. This gentalman, this hero, who had a broken heart. This man could rip a big mech apart with his bare hands but he couldnt do anything to keep the one he realy loved by his side. She turned to go as she felt tears come to her eyes.

Before she could take more than two steps she felt a muscular arm rap around her stumic pulling her back against a wall of muscle that was his chest. She didnt try to hide her tears like she would if she was with anyone else, it wasn't worth the effert to try and lie to a man as blunt as Commander Lance Armada Shepard. He bared his face in her hair and gentaly kissed her neck. Surely he new why she was in this state, surely he didn't think she was that foolish to not know. Surely...

His deep gental voice interuped her thoughts, "I have a song for you as well."

She couldn't help but snort at him as she stared at the cieling, trying to hided the sadness in her voice, "Liar."

He didn't argue, he simply picked her up and cared her to his bed laying her down on it and picking back up his guitar. He expertly strumed it a few times before lanching into a song that unlike the last one he song with more energy, more emotion.

When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
>Seasons are changing<br>And waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

It was a simple song, one that she couldn't even argue with. A song that proved that he was hers. Tho he still sang a song for another woman he was still hers. Of course he was as loyal as a dog and just as protective as one.

As he put his guitar down he looked at her with gental eyes, his Irish acsent came out as he said, "well there, my love, you still wish to call me a liar?"

She smiled at him and gentaly touched his face, leting her finger run down his strong jaw to his chin hair, "No, my Irish Beserker, It looks like once again you have proven me wrong."

He gave her his lopsided smile and gentaly wiped her tears away that were still there and kissed her. As he leaned back from the kiss he looked into her eyes and said, "not sure why you doubt me, Love. Since you are the perfect woman," He added the last part with a wink and a true Irish smirk.

With a bark of laughter she pushed him off her and stratled him and leaning close to his his ear, "keep talking Irishman and I'll go back to my room."

A chuckled rumbled tho him as he whispered back making his acsent even thicker, "you say that, Lovely, but your that one who is geting excited."

She set up and with a grind she smirked down at him, "If we go with looks, Irishman, I believe your the excited one."

Another chuckle, "tis true, and you do have a great poker face. Your tell tho, Love, is very simple."

A raised eyebrow as she rested her hands on his chest, "and whats my tell?"

A smirk as he grabs her hips and sits up to face her, "simple, lovely, you like to be on top." With that he twisted and tumbled with her toware he was on top and she was pined to the bed.

She let out a giggle as his mouth started kissing down her neck, "so you say, Irishman, so you say."

He moved up and whispered in her eye, "so I know, and you forget, I'm your Irishman."

With that they kissed and for a small fragment of time they both blocked out the world and made some music that just the two of them could hear.

**I pick these two songs for the two women because they characters are almost poler opposites so having a smilar song would defeat why I love the two of them. In chase you do not know the other woman is Ashely Williams, she seems country to me so I figured a country song would be perfect for her. But for Miranda, well if figure she would like a more open confession, the other song for her I thought about was 'Tonight' by Ace Troubleshooter.**

**O well thats its for me. R&R. Tho I don't put much on here I do write tho most of my work is deleted because I believe it sucks.**


End file.
